


Wedding, Interrupted

by destiel_love_1999



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_love_1999/pseuds/destiel_love_1999
Summary: Sonny is getting married.... To Leo Stark.But someone very special in his life interruptes.(based on the spoilers for next week Dec 10-14)





	Wedding, Interrupted

Sonny really didn't want to be here. But he didn't have a choice. It was either go to prison and not have his family or marry Leo freaking Stark. Either way he was losing the love if his life. 

Sonny wiped a tear from his eye. He hated Leo with a passion. He hated not having Will. He hated ever working for Titan and he hated Kate for making the lawsuit happen. 

  "Let's go pretty boy." Leo said grabbing Sonny by his wrist. All he could do was roll his eyes. They stood at the alter as some of Sonny's family gathered around them. 

  None of them understood why Leo was up there instead of Will. Anybody and Everybody in Salem knew that Will and Sonny were soulmates and had gotten back together. Word travels fast around Salem. 

So when word got out that Sonny was marrying Leo people asked questions. Will and Sonny had to lie. They had both agreed  that they lie and say that Sonny was in love with Leo and Will wasn't over Paul so they decided not to be together. It hurt like hell. But behind closed doors they were together and that's all they needed to get through this. 

  "Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Sonny Kiriakis and Leo Stark. They have decided not to write vows so we shall just move on." Shelia announced to the crowd. 

"Do you Leo Stark take Sonny Kiriakis to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For better or worse. For richer, for poorer as long as you both shall live." 

"I do. " He slid the ring onto Sonny's hand. 

"Do you Sonny Kiriakis take Leo Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For better or worse. For richer, for poorer as long as you both shall live." 

"I-" The doors to the church burst open. 

"Don't you say another word Sonny." It was Will. A smile broke out on Sonny's face. "You can't marry Leo because we are still married. The papers were never filled the right way so legally your my husband and I'm yours." Everyone secretly smiled at the interruption. No wedding was safe in Salem. Except for Sonny and Will's. 

"I knew you would find a way to stop this creep from making me marry him." 

"Yeah. Not only are we still married, I got Leo's confession stating that he blackmailed us and found the pictures that were missing that showed him chocking me so I worked out a deal with Aunt hope and the DA and Leo is going to jail and we have community service until August 2019." 

"So Aunt Hope if you could so kindly come in now."

"Leo Stark. You are under arrest for blackmail. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to a lawyer. If you can't afford one, one will be provided to you." Hope escorted Leo out of the church. 

"I thought the papers went through." 

"Oh they did. I made fake ones. Just to get him out of here." 

"So what do you say we make it official again. While we're here."

Will nodded and they walked up to the alter. 

"Well alright then. Am I using full names for you two?" Shelia whispered to them and they nodded, telling her their full names. 

"Do you Jackson Steven Kiriakis take William Robert Horton to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For better or worse. For richer, for poorer as long as you both shall live." 

"I do." He slid the ring onto Will's finger. The ring was engraved and said Husband's For Life. Sonny had kept the rings on hand just in case for this very reason. 

"Do you William Robert Horton take Jackson Steven Kiriakis to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For better or worse. For richer, for poorer as long as you both shall live." 

"I do." Sonny's ring was also engraved with Husbands For Life. 

"I now pronounce Jackson Steven Kiriakis and William Robert Horton husbands." 

"For life." They said at the same time. The church filled with laughter.

Will cupped Sonny's cheek and pulled him in. Sparks flew. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. 

They turned to walk down the aisle. They hadn't noticed before but sometime between Will crashing this wedding and them standing at the alter Will's family showed up. As they walked down, everyone clapped and cheered as the couple finally getting back together. No one cared that they hadn't even been back together officially before getting married. 

They were soulmates and that was all that mattered in the end. No one could come between them. It was Will, Sonny and Ari against the world from now on.


End file.
